narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kiba Inuzuka
|Zdjęcie=Kiba-Inuzuka-kiba-from-naruto-shippuden-17972723-932-527.jpg |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Kiba Inuzuka |Kanji=犬塚キバ |Rōmaji=Inuzuka Kiba |Polski=Tomasz Błasiak |Japoński=Kōsuke Toriumi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=7 Lipca |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-16 |Wzrost część 1=151,2cm-152,5cm |Wzrost część 2=170,1 cm |Waga część 1=43,3kg-44,7kg |Waga część 2=52,2kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Chūnin |Rejestracja Ninja=012620 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=14 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Kurenai, Jedenastka Konohy~Tylko Anime, Oddział Ośmiu Osób, Drużyna Druga~Tylko Anime, Piąta Dywizja |Partner=Akamaru |Klan=Klan Inuzuka |Rodzice=Tsume Inuzuka |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto Shippūden 3: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serii, shinobim na poziomie chūnina oraz członkiem klanu Inuzuka. Wraz ze swoim partnerem Akamaru należy do drużyny Kurenai. Przeszłość thumb|left|Mały Kiba. W bardzo młodym wieku nawiązując do klanowej tradycji dostał on od swej matki swego przyszłego przyjaciela — szczeniaka Akamaru. Zanim przystąpił do Akademii Ninja spędzał z nim mnóstwo czasu na zabawach i psotach, co doprowadzało do szału Tsume, jako że nie poświęcali oni zbyt wiele uwagi treningowi. Gdy Kiba zaczął zajęcia, będąc urwisem, który nie mógł wysiedzieć w klasie, często zrywał się z lekcji razem z Shikamaru, Chōjim i Naruto. Czwórka ta stała się z czasem koszmarem Iruki Umino. W przeszłości znał swego ojca, który z powodu impulsywnej natury Tsume opuścił ją, zostawiając ją samą razem z dwójką ich dzieci — Kibą oraz Haną. Przez ten smutny epizod Kiba bardzo zżył się ze swą matką oraz siostrą. thumb|Młody Kiba oraz Akamaru Osobowość Kiba jest często porywczy i zadziorny (w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów z zespołu, Shino i Hinaty). Działając pochopnie popełnia dużo błędów. Cieszy się, gdy może walczyć nawet z wyjątkowo silnym przeciwnikiem. Może to świadczyć o tym, że powodzenie misji jest dla niego ważniejsze od własnego życia. Troszczy się o swojego psa, Akamaru i jest gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko. Bardzo zżył się również ze swoją siostrą, Haną Inuzuką i pozostaje wierny klanowi Inuzuka. Kiba często kłóci się z Shino i lekceważy jego rozkazy, nawet gdy misja wymaga szczególnej ostrożności. Często chce dominować w swojej grupie i przejąć stanowisko jej lidera, dlatego nie lubi, gdy Shino wydaje mu rozkazy. Tuż przed egzaminem na chūnina powiedział, że Hinata głosowała na niego, aby został liderem ich drużyny. Jednak mimo nieporozumień z Shino obydwoje są przyjaciółmi. Kiba docenia jego umiejętności w walce. Dobre stosunki ma również z Hinatą, o którą się troszczy. Podczas egzaminu na chūnina zabronił jej stawać do walki z silnym przeciwnikiem. Kiba najwyraźniej lubi dokuczać Hinacie, jeżeli chodzi o jej uczucia do Naruto. Często się zabawia, mówiąc, że Uzumaki jest w pobliżu lub mówi o jej reakcjach na jego widok, robiąc jej wiele wstydu. Jednak mimo to łączy ich silna przyjaźń. Można zauważyć, że Kiba równie dobrze dogaduje się z Naruto. Gdy byli mali, razem z Shikamaru i Chōjim uciekali z zajęć i biegli do parku. Wygląd Dziki wygląd podkreśla osobowość Kiby. Choć jest człowiekiem, kilka jego cech zewnętrznych upodabnia go raczej do zwierzęcia. Podobnie jak reszta klanu Inuzuka, Kiba ma rozczochrane brązowe włosy i czarne oczy. Na obu policzkach ma znak klanu Inuzuka, czerwone trójkąty, które przywodzą na myśl kły. W części I Kiba nosił ciemno szare spodnie, które sięgały mu do łydek oraz szarą bluzę z kapturem. Zazwyczaj miał na sobie również podkoszulkę i metalową płytkę, która służyła mu za zbroję. Niebieski ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy zawiązywał sobie na czole. Na nogach miał niebieskie sandały. W części II cały jego strój zmienił kolor na czarny, łącznie z ochraniaczem na czoło i sandałami. Bluzę zastąpił czymś na kształt skóry z zamkiem z przodu. Razem z drużyną jedenastą na czas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi założył standardowy strój shinobi z Konohy. Umiejętności Większość jego technik opiera się na współpracy z Akamaru, jednak jak można było zauważyć podczas walki z Tobim, z łatwością współpracuje również z kolegami z drużyny. Lubi korzystać z niektórych broni ninja, takich jak pigułki wojskowe, które zwiększają poziom czakry, jak i bomby dymne, które pozwalają mu na oślepienie przeciwnika lub ustawienie pułapki, co widać podczas jego walki z Ukonem. Taijutsu W części I, podczas egzaminu na chūnina, zostało pokazane, że Kiba jest naprawdę szybki i w walce bardzo trudno jest go trafić. W części II, podczas walki z Tobim, Kiba był jedynym, który potrafił określić gdzie teleportował się przeciwnik i był wystarczająco szybki, aby go zaskoczyć i zaatakować z tyłu. Wyostrzone zmysły thumb|left|189px|Kiba i Akamaru przy użyciu Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō. Jako członek klanu Inuzuka, Kiba posiada wzmocnione zmysły węchu i słuchu. Jego największą siłą jak i bronią jest jego węch. Przez zbieranie odpowiednich ilości czakry w nosie, Kiba może wyczuć o tysiąc więcej różnych zapachów niż zwykły człowiek; daje mu to możliwość do łatwego śledzenia i rozpoznawania ludzi po ich zapachu, co możemy zobaczyć podczas jego walki z Naruto. W części II Kiba jeszcze bardziej polepszył swój zmysł węchu. Żaden z tropicieli nie mógł mu dorównać, co bardzo zaimponowało Kakashiemu. Stwierdził, że cały klan Inuzuka powinien być z niego dumny. Jego wspaniały węch niezwykle przydaje się podczas misji, ponieważ jest on w stanie wytropić każdego kryjącego się wroga, jak i skutecznie omijać zastawione wcześniej pułapki. Kiba jest też niezwykle wrażliwy na nieprzyjemne zapachy. Podczas jego Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō był w stanie wyczuć zapach pozostający Dainamikku Mākingu Akamaru. Umiejętności klanu Inuzuka thumb|[[Jūjin Bunshin.]] Kiba jest biegły w wielu jutsu, które polegają na współpracy z psami. Jego styl walki opiera się głównie na taijutsu, które są rozszerzane o umiejętności klanu. Walczy z okrucieństwem, dorównując bestii, korzystając ze swoich ostrych pazurów i innych możliwości, które daje mu Shikyaku no Jutsu. Zazwyczaj wykonuje kombinacje technik wraz ze swoim psem, Akamaru. Wspólnie mogą atakować z dużą prędkością i niesamowitą precyzją. Akamaru może się nawet przekształcić w klona Kiby. W tragicznej sytuacji są w stanie użyć Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō i zamienić się w ogromnego, białego wilka z dwoma głowami, który potrafi używać Garōga. Ten atak jest prawie niemożliwy do uniknięcia, nie mówiąc już o blokowaniu. Zgodnie z Trzecim Databookiem, Kiba uczy się wykorzystywać , który ma mu pomóc w ochronie czegoś lub kogoś. Nie wiadomo jednak nawet, czy jest to broń, czy technika. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Podczas pierwszego etapu egzaminu na chūnina Akamaru siedział na głowie Kiby i ściągał z kartek innych shinobi siedzących w sali, po czym podawał odpowiedzi swojemu panu. Kibie udało się pomyślnie przejść przez pierwszy etap. Podczas drugiego razem ze swoją drużyną z łatwością zdobył zwój Ziemi. Jednak wciąż było mu mało. Stwierdził, że dobrze by było zdobyć jeszcze jeden zwój. Wyczuł innych shinobi i skierował się w miejsce, z którego wydobywa się zapach. Dobiegł tam i od razu zauważył trzech ninja z Sunagakure i trzech z Amegakure. Akamaru przeraził się ilością czakry jaką miał ninja z Suny. Drużyna uciekła. thumb|left|Kiba i Akamaru kontra Naruto. Ponieważ zbyt wiele zespołów geninów przeszło przez drugą fazę, rozpoczęto walki eliminacyjne, w których genini stawali naprzeciw siebie w walce. Jako jedni z pierwszych do walki zostali wylosowani Kiba i Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba liczył na łatwą wygraną, wiedząc, że Naruto był jednym z najgorszych uczniów w Akademii. Uzumaki zdenerwował się na Kibę z powodu jego niskiej opinii. Początkowo Inuzuka miał przewagę dzięki jego szybkości i pigułkom, które dał Akamaru. Jednak Naruto oszukał go i przypadkowo pierdnął Kibie w twarz, co spowodowało u niego dezorientację. Ostatecznie Uzumaki go pokonał, po raz pierwszy używając Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Później Kiba oprzytomniał na noszach i kazał Hinacie zrezygnować z walki, gdyby przyszło jej stanąć do pojedynku z Nejim lub Gaarą. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|Kiba i Akamaru atakują Sakuna i Ukona. Shikamaru wybrał Kibę, aby razem z innymi geninami wyruszył na poszukiwanie Sasuke. Kiba szedł na przedzie grupy, ponieważ najlepiej znał Kraj Ognia i tylko on mógł wyczuć Sasuke, wrogów i uniknąć pułapek. Wyczuł Czwórkę Dźwięku, jednak szybko zostali uwięzieni przez Jirōbō. Uwolnili się, jednak Neji i Chōji zostali w tyle, aby pokonać przeciwników. Kiba, Naruto i Shikamaru nadal podążali za śladem Sasuke i wkrótce dogonili Sakona i Tayuyę. Nawiązała się między nimi walką. Naruto chwycił pudło, w którym był uwięziony Sasuke, a Akamaru rzucił w kierunku przeciwników kilka bomb dymnych. Jednak poskutkowało to spadnięciem Kiby, Sakona i Ukona z klifu. Nawiązała się między nimi walka. Bracia aktywowali drugi poziom przeklętego znamienia i trudno było ich pokonać. Kiba i Akamaru uznali tę sytuację za krytyczną, użyli Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō i zaatakowali Sakona i Ukona za pomocą Garōga. Jednak bracia wyszli z tego bez szwanku, używając Kuchiyose: Rashōmon. thumb|left|188px|Kiba przebija siebie i Ukona. Kiba i Akamaru wrócili do swojej pierwotnej postaci i Akamaru został ciężko ranny. Ukon połączył się z ciałem Inuzuki za pomocą swojej specjalnej techniki. Kiba przebił sobie kunaiem żołądek i spowodował wylew krwi u siebie i u Ukona. Znalazł Akamaru i wycofał się mając nadzieję na ucieczkę od braci. Jednak Sakon i Ukon dogonili go używając podstępu. Na szczęście w porę pojawił się Kankurō, który zabił obydwu braci za pomocą swoich kukiełek. Kiba został ciężko ranny, jednak nie zagrażało to jego życiu. Gorzej było z Akamaru. Ścięgna w jego łapkach zostały zerwane. Hana Inuzuka powiedziała Kibie, że Akamaru nie będzie zdolny do spacerowania przez jakiś czas. Właśnie wtedy Kiba przyrzekł sobie, że będzie bronił Akamaru nawet za cenę własnego życia. Kiba w fillerach anime Kiba bardzo często występował w fillerach. Zazwyczaj chodził na misje z Hinatą i Naruto. Kłócił się z Uzumakim o to, kto ma dowodzić w ich grupie. W 158. odcinku studenci z Akademii zostali podzieleni na trzyosobowe grupy i podporządkowani geninom. Kiba kierował zespołem złożonym z Taigi, Raia i Yamane. Podczas poszukiwania Bikōchū, Kiba został przydzielony do grupy wraz z Shino, Naruto i Hinatą. Mieli odszukać chrząszcza, który mógłby im pomóc w odnalezieniu Sasuke Uchihy. Poszli do lasu, w którym skrył się bikōchū. Jednak na chrząszcza polowali również ninja z klanu Kamizuru. Gdy Hinacie udało się wreszcie schwytać owada, wzięli ją do niewoli. Koledzy z drużyny przybyli jej na ratunek, jednak wcześniej postanowili użyć podstępu, który niestety skończył się fiaskiem. Zostali uwięzieni w jaskini. Hinacie udało się ich wydostać, jednak cała misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ w momencie wyklucia bikōchū, Naruto pierdnął i zmusił chrząszcza do poszukiwania źródła jego zapachu. Kiba, Hinata i Naruto dostali łatwe zadanie schwytania oszusta. Podczas swojej misji spotkali Sazanami, który również ścigał domniemanego kanciarza. Powiedział im, że Gosunkugi jest również mordercą i wykwalifikowanym shinobi. Stwierdził, że nie chce mieć konkurencji i zostawił Kibę, Hinatę i Naruto nieprzytomnych. W końcu udało się pojmać złodzieja, jednak ponieważ ktoś zrobił to przed nimi, misję uznano za porażkę. W wyniku tych dwóch wpadek, Hinacie, Naruto i Kibie, groził powrót do Akademii, jeśli nie uda im się znaleźć ukrytego skarbu. Dzięki temu przetestowano ich pracę zespołową. Podczas misji zostali zaatakowani przez trzech shinobi, którzy skopiowali ich wygląd, zapach a nawet myśli. Udało im się uciec z pułapki wraz ze skarbem, jednak Hinata zraniła nogę. Chłopcy zostali zmuszeni do powrotu do wioski bez niej. Po przybyciu do Konohy Kiba pokonał kopię Hinaty, jednak kopia Naruto nadal biegała po ulicach wsi i robiła dużo zamieszania. Genini jednak dowiedzieli się, że misja tak naprawdę nie była prawdziwa i miała za zadanie tylko i wyłącznie sprawdzić ich umiejętność pracy w zespole. Ten test przeszli z wyróżnieniem i nie musieli wracać do Akademii. Relacje Kiby i Akamaru zostały podkreślone w odcinku Długi Dzień Kiby. Akamaru zaraził się bronią biologiczną. Kiba w przekonaniu, że Naruto chce odnaleźć jego psa i zabić, zabrał Akamaru na obrzeża Konohy. Na szczęście szybko poznał prawdziwe intencje Naruto i Hany, przestraszył się jednak, gdy zrozumiał że ich misja nadal może wymagać zabicia Akamaru. W końcu odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek i zaapelował do Akamaru, aby ten przestał. Pies jednak rzucił się na swojego pana. W tym czasie Kiba mógł podać mu antidotum. Zakończyło się to poważną kontuzją, jednak Inuzuka zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Akamaru do końca walczył ze sobą, aby nie trafić swojego pana w witalne miejsce. Naruto, Hinata i Kiba okazują się być skuteczni podczas ich misji w nawiedzonym zamku. Mieli za zadanie eskortować niejakiego Shin'emona. W ostatnim odcinku fillerów pewni shinobi próbowali ukraść moc Gaary. Kiba wraz z drużyną jedenastą (bez Tenten, która była na innej misji) zostali przydzieleni do pomocy ninja z Suny. Kiba ruszył na pomoc Kankurō, w podzięce za jego poświęcenie w walce z Sakonem i Ukonem. Razem pokonali wroga i pobiegli pomóc w ratowaniu Gaary. Część II Sasuke i Sai thumb|Kiba i Akamaru w części II Gdy Naruto wrócił do Konohy, po uratowaniu Gaary spotkał się z drużyną Kurenai. Zauważył, że Akamaru jest znacznie większy i Kiba może na nim jeździć. Spytał się czy Inuzuka nie mógłby iść z nim na misję, jednak drużyna Kurenai miała już przydzielone zadanie. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Kiba pomagał bronić Konohy, przed armią Kazuny. Walczył u boku Rocka Lee i Chōjiego. Po zakończeniu bitwy spotkał się z Shikamaru i Ino. Był na czele grupy, która dotarła do Sory. Próbował powstrzymać pseudo-jinchūrikiego Dziewięcioogoniastego, jednak nie dał rady i Ino musiała wyleczyć jego rany. Razem z Chōjim ponownie zaatakował Sorę, jednak mogli tylko czekać aż Naruto powstrzyma jego przemianę. Pogrzeb Asumy Kiba był obecny podczas pogrzebu Asumy Sarutobiego. Trójogoniasty W fillerze drużyna ósma (bez Kurenai), prowadzona przez Kakashiego miała za zadanie znaleźć jedną z kryjówek Orochimaru. Ponieważ mogli spotkać Sasuke, nie wolno im było mówić o tej misji Naruto. Gdy zespół zbliżył się do kryjówki, Kiba przypomniał sobie swoją walkę z Sakonem i Ukonem. Hinata i Kakashi spytali go, czy wszystko w porządku. Kiba powiedział im, żeby się nie martwili, ponieważ Naruto i Shikamaru pokazali już swoje umiejętności Akatsuki i teraz jest jego kolej. Po przybyciu do bazy okazało się, że była ona jedynie pułapką, która zaczęła ich wciągać niczym ruchome piaski. Udało im się jednak uciec. Kiba i Akamaru użyli swojego zmysłu węchu, aby przeszukać obszar. Po drodze jednak usłyszeli gwizdek o bardzo wysokim tonie. Początkowo przypuszczali, że przeciwnik używa psów, jednak okazało się, że były to nietoperze, które ich śledziły. Podczas konfrontacji z drużyną Guren Kiba postanowił najpierw rozprawić się z Nurari, ponieważ myślał, że jest on najsłabszy. Jednak Kigiri użył zasłony dymnej, która pozbawiła Kibę i Akamaru zmysłu węchu. Hinata kazała mu odejść, jednak Kiba się nie poddał. Użył Tsuga i zdmuchnął zasłonę dymną. Przeciwnicy wycofali się, jednak drużyna ósma wpadła w zasadzkę zostawioną przez Guren. Kiba walczył z kilkoma kopiami kunoichi, na szczęście w porę przybyła drużyna siódma i pomogła im w ucieczce. Kiba i Akamaru doprowadzili resztę zespołu do kryjówki Guren, jednak wszyscy zostali zmyci przez ogromną falę utworzoną przez Trójogoniastego. Po zgubieniu Guren i jej kompanów zespół został zreorganizowany. Rock Lee, Tenten i Kiba utworzyli grupę prowadzoną przez Yamato, która miała za zadanie eliminować shinobi, którzy chcieliby przeszkodzić w pieczętowaniu Trójogoniastego. thumb|left|188px|Kiba i Akamaru w Drużynie Drugiej. Kiedy każdy zespół wykonywał swoje zadania, Kiba zaczął opowiadać swoim kolegom z zespołu o umiejętnościach popleczników Guren. Gdy zespół dotarł do jeziora, Kigiri i jego grupa nagle wyszła z wody. Rock Lee i Tenten ruszyli do ataku. Kiba wiedział, że drużyna Guren użyje zasłony dymnej i kazał Akamaru wykonać Dainamikku Mākingu i oznaczyć przeciwników. Tak jak przypuszczał Kiba, Kigiri użył zasłony dymnej. Ale ze względu na Dainamikku Mākingu Kiba i Akamaru z łatwością odnaleźli przeciwników i wykończyli ich używając Gatsuga. Zespół został podzielony na dwie części. Kiba poszedł z Yamato, aby pomoc drużynie Kakashiego. Po nieudanej próbie przechwycenia Trójogoniastego grupa została ponownie podzielona, a Kiba dołączył do zespołu poszukującego, aby znaleźć Naruto. Po odkryciu, że Naruto znajduje się w środku Trójogoniastego, Kiba został przydzielony do grupy, która ma za zadanie ochronę ekipy ratowniczej przed napastnikami. Był zaskoczony, widząc, że ludzie Guren przybyli ponownie i byli zdolni do walki. Kiba został pokonany wraz z resztą swojego zespołu, jednak przeżył, ponieważ on i Akamaru ukryli się pod ziemią. Był ranny tylko w nogę. Kiba i jego zespół poszukiwali Kakashiego, aby powiedzieć mu o nowych mocach ich przeciwników, jednak na drodze znaleźli ledwo żywego Saia, więc mu pomogli. Wreszcie odnaleźli Kakashiego, jednak okazało się, że ich kompani pokonali już popleczników Guren. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie uchwycenia Trójogoniastego, postanowili się wycofać. Później, Kiba i inni otrzymali nowe rozkazy od Tsunade, aby powrócić do wioski i opracować nowy plan dotyczący złapania trójogoniastej bestii. W nocy, zanim zespół wrócił, Yūkimaru uciekł od nich. Kiba przeprowadził krótką dyskusję z Naruto. Zdając sobie sprawę z ucieczki Yūkimaru, opuścił tamto miejsce, i wrócił do Konohy. Polowanie na Itachiego thumb|Kiba atakuje Tobiego. Kakashi założył ośmioosobową drużynę, która miała odnaleźć Itachiego Uchihę. W pewnym momencie grupa natrafiła na trop Sasuke. Kiba postanowił odnaleźć go za pomocą swojego węchu, ponieważ ninkeny Kakashiego nie były do tego zdolne. Po drodze, spotkali jednak Tobiego z Akatsuki. Nawiązała się między nimi walka. Po nieudanym ataku Shino, Kibie udało się wyczuć Tobiego, jednak nie był w stanie go trafić. Członek Akatsuki posiadał unikalną zdolność, dzięki której stawał się „nietykalny” i odporny na ataki fizyczne. Zanim Zetsu i Tobi odeszli, Kiba i inni zdążyli zauważyć Sharingan Tobiego, co wprawiło ich w zdumienie. Zaczęli gonić ich obu, jednak gdy przybyli na miejsce, okazało się że Sasuke został już przez nich zabrany. Kiba powiedział, że czuje jeszcze zapach Sasuke, jednak i tak nic by to nie dało. W związku z tym ich misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Kiba i Tsume kontra Gakidō. Podczas szturmu Kiba wraz ze swoimi kolegami z zespołu obserwował chaos wywołany przez Paina. Następnie dołączył do matki w jej walce z Gakidō. Mieli przewagę nad tym ciałem, dzięki swojej biegłości w taijutsu. Gakidō, wiedząc, że ma nikłe szanse w tym starciu, uciekł. W anime, zanim ciało Paina zaczęło uciekać, Akamaru udało się użyć Dainamikku Mākingu i naznaczyć ścieżkę. Dzięki temu mogli go śledzić. Jednak zanim Kiba wyskoczył przez okno w pogoni za ciałem, spytał się o medyków, którzy zostali ranni w starciu ze Ścieżką Prety. Katsuyu powiedziała mu, że nie ma się czym martwić i ona się nimi zajmie. Kiba mógł kontynuować pościg. Jednak Chikushōdō przyzwała wszystkie ścieżki na obrzeża Konohy, aby Tendō mógł wykonać Shinra Tensei. Kiba, Tsume i ich psy znaleźli się w samym środku wielkiego wybuchu, jednak uratowała ich Tsunade i Katsuyu. Kibę przygniotła wielka kolumna, jednak udało mu się ją odsunąć. Następnie obserwował wraz ze Katsuyu walkę Naruto i Paina, Powiedział jej, że jedyne, co mogą teraz zrobić, to uwierzyć w Uzumakiego i przekazać mu swoją wiarę. Był widziany w tłumie ludzi, którzy świętowali zwycięstwo Naruto. Historia Konohy Kiedy Hinata zostaje porwana przez widzów z Kumo, Kiba, Neji i Tenten wyruszają na misję ratowniczą. Kiedy Neji mówi, że nie jest w stanie pokonać aż dwóch przeciwników naraz, Kiba atakuje tak, aby obronić Hinatę. Później był widziany wraz z Tenten i Kō Hyūgą. Następnie on i Akamaru roznosili różnego rodzaju paczki do mieszkańców wioski. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|Jedenastka Konohy spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke. Następnie wyrusza razem z Sakurą, Rockiem Lee i Saiem na tajną misję z próbą zabicia Sasuke Uchihy. W trakcie trwania misji zostaje razem z chłopakami uśpiony przez Haruno i to właśnie ona wyrusza dokończyć tą misję samotnie. Potem zostaje zauważony przez Kakashiego Hatake na środku drogi i przeniesiony na bok, lecz za nim to się stało, podaje Hatake dokładne namiary na nią. thumb|Grupa Sakury przybywa do Kraju Żelaza. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|Kiba i Akamaru w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi. Kiba wraz z Ino, Shino i Haną zostaje przydzielony do Dywizji Piątej. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem wojny Kiba żartuje i mówi, że jeśli pokona wystarczająco dużo wrogów, może zostanie Hokage. Szybko odchodzi z resztą zespołu, wcześniej jednak Mifune wysyła go z innymi ninja do wsparcia dywizji Kitsuchiego. Kiedy Zetsu kroczą pod ziemią, Kiba wraz ze swoją siostrą używają Gatsūga. Po pierwszym dniu walki Kiba jest widziany z Akamaru, Shino, Hinatą i Nejim. Po zmroku Kiba wraz z Nejim obserwują teren w celu poszukiwania ataków wroga. Jednak Neji upada z wyczerpania. Kiba mówi mu, żeby poszedł do oddziału medycznego, aby poddać się leczeniu, a on przejnie wartę. Neji jednak odmawia, twierdząc, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kiba mówi, że popełniając samobójstwo nikomu nie zaimponuje, lecz Neji patrząc na Akamaru nakazuje Kibie się zamknąć. Kiba stwierdza, że Neji nie jest nawet w stanie odróżnić go od psa. Następnego ranka, Kiba i reszta shinobi kontynuują walkę z klonami Białego Zetsu wśród zamieszania z powodu przeniknięcia wrogów do do szeregu Sojuszu. Woła do Nejiego, aby powiedzieć, że Hinata została zaatakowana przez klony Białego Zetsu, które przbrały postać shinobich z Iwy. Biegnąc na pomoc Hinacie, mówi Nejiemu aby biegł za nim. Spotyka poźniej Naruto i mówi Nejiemu, że jego zapach jest inny. Następnie mówi Nejiemu, aby sprawdził Naruto Byakuganem. Później, Naruto mobilizuje resztę do pokonania klonów Białego Zetsu. Po zostaniu poinformowanym przez Inoichiego, że Naruto i Killer B walczą z ''zamaskowanym Madarą'', Kiba i reszta Jedenastki Konohy ruszają na pomoc. Podczas biegu Kiba stwierdza, że Uzumaki został naznaczony jego rywalem już dawno temu. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia